


they never forget a face

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [92]
Category: Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Alistair and Companion!Kevin and The Killing Lights by AFI</p>
            </blockquote>





	they never forget a face

Kevin was sprawled out on the couch in Sarah-Jane's attic, waiting for her to return from across the road where he was explaining to worried parents that their daughter's overnight absence was just youthful high spirits and nothing to do with, say, yet another foray but another branch of the Bane into the picturesque English countryside. He idly flipped through one of Sarah-Jane's books, letting the words flit past his eyes. Mr Smith was burbling to himself as he tracked the Bane's departure out of the solar system, but apart from that, all was quiet.

Kevin stilled as he heard a creak from the stairs that rose up to the attic aerie. "Oh bugger," a still-familiar voice muttered.

Kevin let the book flop shut. "Brig?"

The half-closed door was pushed open. Familiar eyes in a time-worn face peeked around. "Ah, there you are. She said I'd find you up here. Come on, boy, stand up, let me look at you."

Kevin leapt to his feet, doing a little twirl as he skipped down the shallow step to the landing level. "Now you."

The Brigadier chuckled as he turned a more sedate circle on the spot. "Both of us have aged, some more than others, I see. Come here, boy," he added, reaching out for Kevin.

Kevin hugged him tight, suddenly feeling 17 again, sense memory overwhelmed with that first dizzy rush that had come from surviving, the Brig the only one who paused in amidst the chaos to make sure the stupid American teenager was okay. "It's good to see you," he managed.

The Brig let him go slowly. "It's been too long. Now, sit, tell me everything since last we spoke."

They chatted as the sun slowly set, casting deep shadows across the attic that held no fears.


End file.
